Don't Leave Me
by Kawarinaku Kinsei
Summary: Ehh... HeeroXDuo, yaoi, drama, romance, humor, very short first chapter -_-''' Please reeeaad for more info ^-^


Author's Notes - Ok... How did I come up with such a load of rubbish? Well, it all started when I was shouting "INJUSTICE!" at my Mother for making me unload the dishwasher... Ehh, not that that actually has anything to do with anything o.O''' Ok, I really wanted to write an emotional story for Heero & Duo that was a little humerous too, I also plan to draw pictures for it when my BAKA of a Father finally sets up the damned scanner. I really had fun writing this and I also may ask my English teacher to read it, although the yaoi may scare her... I live off of reviews!! Please, enjoy ^.~  
  
Pairings - HeeroXDuo  
  
Rating - 'R' for weird psychological-ish-ness stuff-ish-ness..  
  
Disclaimer - Noo, I do not own the Gundam pilots.. BUT, I'm still working on it... *Laughs insanely and frighteningly like Duo*  
  
Warning - THIS IS YAOI!! Y-A-O-I!!! MALE ' MALE RELATIONSHIPS! If this offends you in any way, please turn back now ^.~ Ya have-ish been warned- ness!  
  
Don't Leave Me...  
  
Chapter 1 -  
  
The time is after the war... Called present for some, and yet to others this time of peace is classed as a future yet hoped for. No more missions, no more fights, no more pain... So if this is true, what is there to live for? From years of fighting, 5 gundam pilots live what is said to be a normal life by many... And yet, how is this normal? Normality does not exist, and either does peace. A perfect soldier cannot live in a world of peace, not when his entire life has been dedicated to his missions... But, what if he could, what if something drove him to be able to live a 'normal' life? Maybe nothing can, but there is always a hope... Isn't there?  
  
"Eeeuuuaaagghhh!!" A loud yawn escaped the mouth of a certain braided Gundam pilot. Duo was sitting in a small park early in the morning out of total boredom. His long beautiful brown hair was in it's normal silky braid and his cobalt blue eyes shone gently in the morning sunlight that beamed down softly through the gaps of the treetops. "Nothin' to do, nothin' to see, nowhere to go, nobody to talk to.." The extremely bored pilot muttered tiredly as he sat on the old, slightly bent, wooden bench. His eyes twitched slightly as he sensed something in the corner of his eye, a familiar body. He quickly adjusted his sight to the figure to see a very familiar person indeed. Heero Yuy, The Perfect Soldier. "Heeey, Hee- chan!!!" Duo called out and quickly leaped off the bench to run over to his friend. "Long time no see, ne?" He beamed happily.  
  
Heero raised a dark brown eyebrow silently at Duo, his soft messy brown hair blowing gently in the cold morn' breeze. His cold prussian blue eyes studied Duo for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Hello, Duo..." His words seemed in time with the wind, such a strange thought and yet so real to the moment.  
  
"How ya been, Hee-chan?" Duo grinned his usual large way-too-happy grin.  
  
"Fine..." Heero's words just seemed to pass through the overly excited Duo as he began to walk again, not really taking any notice of the now annoyed Shinigami.  
  
"H-hey, Heero!!" Duo quickly placed his hand on Heero's shoulder in order to stop his friend. Without Heero, he would have to stay bored, and he was not going to let that happen!  
  
"Duo, take your hand off me.." The suddenly annoyed Heero turned to stare at Duo with a cold icey gaze, in which Duo just smiled in return.  
  
"Well aren't we a little grumpy today, hmm Hee-chan?" Duo smiled and suddenly realised he left his black cap on the bench, which was now attempting to blow away. "Ahh, wai!!!" He quickly ran to grab his hat.  
  
"Baka.." Heero muttered quietly and sighed as Duo quickly shoved his hat over his hair.  
  
"Ahh, much better.... So, Heero, what have you been up to lately? Ya know, since there are no missions and stuff.." Duo smiled as he straightened the black cap gleefully.  
  
"Nothing..." Heero looked away from Duo and kept his eyes into the nothingness of the park, concentrating his gaze on nothing in particular.  
  
"Hey, um, Heero.. Are you ok? Ya seem a little down... Oh wait, you're always like that!" Duo laughs nervously and smiled but soon stopped as he noticed Heero's unchanging cold expression. "Heero... Hey, come on, buddy!" Duo grinned in a happy way as he stood in front of Heero to interupt his gaze. "No more fights, it's peace, learn to relax!" Unfortunatly, Duo's words were rewarded with nothing but an angry glare and a quiet reply.  
  
"...Peace does not exist, there shall never be peace..." Was Heero's own reply. So many missions with Duo, so much conversation, so much experiences together... And yet Heero was still the 'Perfect Soldier' and he never tired of that role, it was his destined attitude, personality, appearance and life. But... What about Duo? That happy-go-lucky, kind, yet annoyingly loud pilot. He was usually nothing but an annoyance to Heero... But, he had his charm. Although Duo's "I don't care" personality also fit the whole cold life of a Gundam pilo,t he was the loudest thing Heero had ever heard. Which is probably why Heero always had the urge to kill him there and then...  
  
"Well, it's better to enjoy it whilst it lasts... Come on Heero, let's do something fun!" Duo almost bounced with joy as his large violet blue eyes stared widely at Heero.  
  
"You don't get it, do you..? Can't you just shut up for once, baka!" Heero glared angrily and turned his head away to avoid looking at the now annoyed Duo.  
  
"Jeeze... You just can't enjoy the only moment we have for peace, can ya?" Duo glared, now totally snapped out of his scary way-too-happy state.  
  
"There is no peace.... You'll never understand." Heero started to walk away, only to have Duo grab his shoulder.  
  
"Heero, what is your problem!? We finally have a cjhance to be happy and live our lives without those damned missions, and you still won't even try to enjoy this rare time!?" Duo's voice sounded suprisingly harsh with a slint hint of sadness to it, and to his suprise Heero just pushed his hand away with as death glare.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Maxwell.." Heero continued to walk, and there was nothing Duo could do that could stop him, unless he wished to be killed.  
  
"Heero Yuy... Perfection doesn't exist, you can't be the Perfect Soldier forever..." Duo's spoke quietly, but those words were heard so clearly to Heero. Before any emotion came to Heero, he just sped up his pace to get away as fast as he could iwthout seeming like a coward that just runs away from his troubles.  
  
Heero paced back and forth in his apartment, the lights off so the only thing actually keeping the room alight was the constant green flashing from Heero's computer... 'Can't be the Perfect Soldier forever...' Duo's words kept playing back and forth in Heero's mind, he just couldn't work anymore. Did he go to far? Maybe he should spologise to Duo... But, that wouldn't be enough for what he did. Maybe it was better just for Heero to leave the matter, Duo was a Gundam pilot too and neither of them needed to be bothered by their emotions... And yet, something continued to bother the Wing Xero pilot...  
  
Duo at this time was laying on his bed, on top of the covers. It was hours ago that he saw Heero, it was even late evening now... But he just couldn't stop thinking about it. Was he too hard on Heero? Various emotions went through his mind... Maybe the baka deserved it! But... Duo knew of his true feelings that lurked within his heart, feelings that he tried to ignore... The emotion that appeared when looking into those stone cold prussian blue eyes.. The emotions tha appeared when fighting together with the Perfect Soldier.. The emotions that appeared through every arguement he had with the one he held closest. Growing up on the streets was hard, and the only time anyone had ever cared for him was when his friend Solo died and gave him his name... After that, things went back to normal. Sure, there was Father Maxwell and Sister Helen of the Maxwell Church, but that only resulted in more tragedy... If anyone understood what Heero was going through, it was Duo. Not only did he consider Heero as his best friend, but he felt something for Heero which he could only decribe as love.. Yes, he was in love with the Perfect Soldier, a young man that had no emotion and only cared for himself in order to complete mission, after mission, after mission......  
  
"I should apologise..." Heero sat down at his desk as the green light of the computer made his eyes glow a strange turquoise. "What am I saying..." Heero crossed his arms on the desk and rest his head apon them. "I am the Perfect Soldier... Why am I feeling sorry for Duo... This isn't right, I should feel no emotion!! What is happening to me!?" Suddenly a thought flashed through the poor pilot's mind... Relena Peacecraft's birthday party after the death of her Father... She knew too much... The OZ mobile suits invaded... Heero was ready in his Gundam, and Relena confronted him... Prepared to kill her, as he would kill any enemy... He couldn't do it, and he protected her. Was this how he felt towards Duo? An undescribable sense of protection? No, this had to be differant... Duo was a skilled, healthy, great fighter and pilot to Deathscythe, he was Shinigami. Why feel protective towards such a person...? Heero had never felt such emotions. He lifted his head and leaned back on the chair, his head hurting from such confusing new emotions that he just couldn't work out.  
  
~*~ I know it's short... But aren't all of my first chapters!? I pretty much killed my DuoXHeero lemon to type this, because it's more fun... Duo is WAY too happy at the start of this o_O But he's cute when he is ^.~ *Hugs her pic of Heero kissing Duo* Ahhh... Yukai Mugen ^-^ ~*~  
  
~ * ~ K I N S E I ~ * ~  
  
She who brings dreams  
  
She who kills all of your hopes  
  
She who laughed at you  
  
She's just Kawarinaku Kinsei! 


End file.
